


family movie night

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, and casey is an adorabubble cutie pie, domestic cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday nights are strictly enforced as family movie nights in the Strider-Egbert abode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	family movie night

"Papa, can we watch Nemo?" Casey asked, bouncing up and down excitedly and smiling wide. Dave nodded and kissed her forehead, "Of course, honey. Go find daddy and tell him to get his butt in here so we can start the movie." The small blonde girl giggled and nodded, running to the kitchen.  
Dave smiled at his daughter and walked over to the TV, grabbing the DVD and putting it in the player. It had been ten years since he first started going out with John, and three years since they had gotten married. They adopted a little baby girl a year later and named her Casey. Dave smiled as he reminisced about the past decade of his life, but was pulled out of his thoughts by laughter coming from the kitchen. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!!!” Casey said, pulling at John’s jeans. “What is it, my little hummingbird?” John asked, scooping his daughter up in his arms, kissing her nose. Casey giggled more, “Papa says you need to get your butt in the living room so we can watch Nemo!!” John laughed and set her on the floor gently, “Alright! I’ll be there in a second, okay? I’m going to finish making the popcorn.” Casey nodded vigorously and smiled at John, then ran back to the living room, plopping herself on the couch, “Okay!!!” John laughed again and pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into a large bowl. He walked to the living room and sat on the couch next to Casey, kissing the top of her head and handing her the bowl, “Do you want some popcorn?” Her smile brightened and nodded, taking a few pieces of popcorn, eating them one at a time. Dave walked back from the TV and sat on the other side of Casey, pulling her into his lap and scooting closer to John, kissing his cheek. Casey scrunched up her nose and giggled, “Eewww!!” Dave chuckled, “Oh, you think that is gross? How about this?” Dave pulled John’s face toward his and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, smiling. John smiled against Dave’s lips and Casey laughed again and squirmed, pressing her hand to Dave’s chest and shaking her head, “Eeeww, Papa!! Kissing is gross!” Dave smiled and pulled away from John, leaning back to kiss his cheek. Casey shut her eyes tight and scrunched up her nose again, then turning to the television screen, gasping, “Ahh it’s starting!!!” Dave grinned and wrapped one of his arms around John’s waist and reached the other to grab a few pieces of popcorn. John leaned his head on Dave’s shoulder and smiled. The three of them stayed in that same position, even when Casey fell asleep halfway through the movie, like she usually did. Once the movie ended, John turned the TV off with the remote and kissed Dave on the cheek.

“I love you,” he mumbled and sighed happily. Dave kissed John’s nose and smiled, “I love you, too. I’ll be right back; I’m going to put the little tyke to bed.” John nodded and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around himself. Dave walked upstairs and set Casey in her bed carefully, pulling the blankets over her and kissing her forehead. “Sleep tight, sweetie,” he whispered and walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack. Dave walked down the stairs and sat next to John on the couch again, kissing him softly. John kissed back and smiled, resting his hands on Dave’s shoulders and leaning their foreheads together. And thus ended a normal Tuesday night in the Strider-Ebgert household.


End file.
